


Blue Drop

by kewltie



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Creature Fic, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Mermaids, weird mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Hae loves the ocean and wants to drown in it. Hyukjae loves the land and wants to be bound by it. They meet somewhere in the middle.





	Blue Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I ran into some personal issues I had to deal with so I took a momentary break but I'm back to my regular posting schedule now. 
> 
> Moving some old stuff to AO3.

_The sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever._  
\- Jacques Yves Cousteau  
  


 

 

\---

  
The sun sits on the edge of the horizon, like a half cut peach in the cusp of the ocean, and the surrounding sky is an array of orange, yellow, and blue chasing after the descending sun. Hyukjae comes here when the day is almost over and the night is edging ever closer. It’s the only time the sunlight reflects a path on the open water and there is enough light that if he put his hand out in front of him he could see it easily enough.  
  
Hyukjae takes off his shoes and feels the cool sand beneath his toes. He breathes in the smell of the ocean’s breeze and looks around one more time to make sure he’s truly alone before he walks into the ocean.  
  
Hyukjae wades through the water until he’s hip deep and the chills start to dissipate, leaving a lingering coolness on his skin. He whistles a familiar tune of his childhood and waits.  
  
Ten minutes past by and nothing still. Hyukjae’s heart begins to beat uncomfortably as fear take hold of him. He hopes and prays that there is an answer to his song. Then--Hyukjae feels the impact of hard scale hitting the back of his legs and suddenly he’s on his knees and under the water. He pushes himself back up and breaks through the water gasping for air.  
  
Hyukjae shakes the water out of his hair and his eyes sting as the burn sets in. He blinks and rubs at it furiously, and as he does that he hears an undeniable giggle.  
  
“Hae,” he calls out but he is meet with silent. He turns left, right, and left again in search of the one behind that voice, then he hears water splashing behind him. He quickly spins around but he sees nothing except an endless ocean.  
  
“Hae, please come out,” Hyukjae pleads. Then, another splash and when Hyukjae turns toward it he sees a head and then torso breaking through the water. Hyukjae welcomes the sight of a boy with ears like fin and a bewitching smile spreading across his lips, an impossible beauty borne out of the ocean.  
  
“Hae,” he says the name with desperation, reaching a hand out toward him but Hae dodges him and sinks under the water, only to appear behind him again. He swims around Hyukjae and playfully tugs at his wet locks of hair.  
  
Hyukjae grabs hold of him and turns Hae around to face him. He frowns at Hyukjae and tilts his head curiously. “Hae,” Hyukjae says, and pulls Hae against his chest, “I heard that they caught a mer and I thought--thought that it might have been you so, so--,” Hyukjae hugs him so tightly that he could feel Hae’s long tail brushes against his legs. He just want to make Hae is all here in once piece.  
  
The moment didn’t last long though because Hae uses his tail to pushes him away. He hisses at Hyukjae and flaps his tail angrily against the water.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. You can easily defend yourself but I...” Hyukjae  trails off thinking of the mer that was caught this afternoon and brought into town, how she must have been so beautiful before the men tear into her body and ripped out the organs and took her flesh to sale. He wants to throw up thinking how it could have been Hae instead.  
  
Hae’s arms are suddenly around him and he hears Hae humming soothingly in his ears. Hyukjae relaxes and lets the sound lull him to peacefulness he never known before. He closes his eyes and let himself enjoy this moment.  
  
Hyukjae doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but he feels hours have past and a quiet peace has overtaken him. He could do this forever and let Hae take him further into this tranquil place, even though the water is getting higher and higher. He immediately opens his eyes at that thought and he is face with the dawning horror that Hae is dragging him farther into the ocean.  
  
“No!” Hyukjae pulls away and swims back toward the shallow shoreline. He stops several feet short of the shoreline and turns around searching for Hae, but he sees nothing.  
  
Hyukjae looks around and spots Hae not far off to his left side. He could see Hae frowning before he dives down and swims toward Hyukjae. He rises out of the water and that is as close to the shore as he can get and he clicks his tongue mournfully at Hyukjae.    
  
Hyukjae shakes his head. “I can’t,” he says, and looks past Hae and out to the dark unknown. The ocean is beautiful and vibrant place that offer untold richness to those who seek it but she can turn on you at any minute and he’s aware of how many lives she taken to her watery grave. Hae is like the ocean that gave birth to him and Hyukjae can’t forget that when they had opened the stomach of the mer they captured earlier today, they had found human bones.  
  
Hae pouts at him and when Hyukjae remain where he is, Hae lets out a heartbreaking wail. Hyukjae tries to ignore it but the cry is tearing him up inside, so he turns away from him. He hears Hae’s cry getting louder and then nothing but the water splashes and thrashes in the distant. Suddenly, a whimper breaks through the air.    
  
He can’t help himself but look back and Hae is not where he was, he’s much closer to shore now and if Hae get any closer--Hyukjae’s logic is warring with his heart right now, and one day his heart will doom him because he’s wading out into the ocean again.  
  
He’s in front of Hae once again and all the fear of Hae luring him to the ocean is gone in wave of panic and worry. Hae winces and grasps at his tail underneath the water. Hyukjae bends down and heaves the tail up out of the water for a closer examination. Being so near to shore, Hae’s tail had scraped against the sand and there were scratches on his once beautiful silver scales. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he chides, looking at Hae’s teary face. His tears roll down his cheek and when it fall it turns into a blue teardrop stone and drop into the dark ocean.  
  
“It’s alright, I’m not angry anymore,” Hyukjae murmurs, wiping away Hae’s tears, “so don’t cry anymore.” Hae hums happily at his words and wraps his arms around Hyukjae’s neck. He pulls himself up till they are chest to chest and Hae puts his head on Hyukjae’s shoulder, and breathe in his scent. Hyukjae lets him and takes this moment for what it is, comfort between lovers because they rarely have it.  
  
Hyukjae strokes Hae’s back in soothing circles, the pale and unblemished skin beneath his palm is soft to his touch. Hae purrs in respond and his whole body vibrates in pleasure. Hyukjae keeps on doing it to please him, until his eyes descend upon an almost translucent veil on Hae’s back and he unconsciously reaches out for it. His fingers barely touches the veil before he’s abruptly push back and falls into the water the second time this evening.  
  
Hyukjae break out of the water and brushes the hair that is blocking his view, out of his face. Once he has his sight back he isn’t surprise with Hae, now several feet away from him, hissing and clicking his tongue angrily at him. Hae’s eyes now holds a glowing blue tint to them and his face contorts into a beastly sight with fangs protruding out of his lips and his arm fins raise up, ready for a fight. Hyukjae steps forward and stupidly reaches out to calm him, but he forgot that about those razor sharp fins on his arm. Hae lashes out at him and the fin slashes Hyukjae’s left arm. He feels a sharp and intense pain cut through his arm.  
  
He takes a step back to give Hae some room and when he glances down at his injured arm, he sees a long gash descending from his lower arm to his wrist and he is bleeding out, but he doesn’t care right now.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he says, desperate to take it back, to fix his mistake. “I didn’t mean--” no that isn’t right because he did, he wanted to take the veil but he didn’t want Hae to hate him because of it. He is so stupid, he shouldn’t have done it. Not like that anyway. “I won’t do it again,” he says, if Hae decide that he can’t trust Hyukjae anymore and refuse to appear before him again, he doesn’t know if he could survive without Hae.  
  
But just like that, a simple apology and a promise made in desperation, Hae’s whole demeanor changes back and he can breathe again. Hae swims over to him and pepper kisses all over his face. He laughs and happiness bubbles in his chest, because Hae has forgiven him.  
  
Hae suddenly grab holds of his injured arm and he bends over to look at it. He mews at the abrasive cut and Hyukjae smiles. “I’m fine, it’s my fault after all,” he says, but Hae is already leaning down and licking his wound.  
  
The tongue is wet and warm against his cool skin, and he has to bite back a moan when it dips into the wound and traces a path down to his wrist. He could feel the skin starting to knit itself together again and when Hae is done, all he sees is bare smooth skin as if he was never injure in the first place.  
  
“Thanks,” he says, and Hae gives him a devastating smile and he could see why the sailors fall all over themselves just to please a mer.  
  
A mer’s charm is humanity’s downfall and so humans will never trust a mer not to sink their fangs into a human, just as a mer will never trust a human who doesn’t either want their flesh for medicinal purpose or enslaved their kind. The two race will never stop fighting each other and not even two youth in love could put down the flame of hate that been burning for a thousand year. Hyukjae and Hae may defies all the rules and boundaries set by their races, and loves each other unconditionally that their instincts to kill is temporary subdued for the moment, but he knows...  
  
He knows that they can’t keep doing this, because one day Hae will drag him into the deep and makes him a part of them or Hyukjae will manage to steal his veil and keep him captive on land, but for now Hyukjae is comforted by what they have in this place, where the land meets the ocean and the Heaven is their only witness.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by a beautiful [edit](http://kewltie.tumblr.com/post/47240455464/super-junior-meet-myth-01-donghae-merman) made by mimiship. This is a precursor to a larger fic I have in mind, and maybe I'll get around to writing it one day but till then this will do XD. Everytime I write a fic it usually turn out somehow dark :/, my mind is a weird place I guess. *g*
> 
> I didn't realize I was writing a Romeo & Juliet weird fantasy love story till I was finish o-O. At least, in here Hae and Hyukjae would rather kill everyone around them instead of having a double suicide. They're kind of badass like that lol. There are plenty of unanswered questions like what is up with the veil?! Well, I took that from the selkie myth, about humans taking a selkie's skin would mean "owning" them so yea that was why Hae was so defensive. Hae doesn't have any lines in this fic, but I hope I manage to transcribe his personality pretty well. If there's any other question, I'll try my best to answer it. Anyway, thanks for reading <3.


End file.
